The Guardians: Redemption
by Andrew Stormflame
Summary: After winning the War of the Spiral and getting betrayed by Ambrose, Alicia and Andrew fight to get back home and show Ambrose's true form. Though, will a force thought defeated destroy those hopes? Sequel to The Guardians. Chap. 3 up! Rebirth Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Wizard101 fanfiction readers. Once again, after a long hiatus, I am back with a new story and hopefully new ideas. So let's cut to the chase.**

**I do NOT own Wizard101, affiliates, blah, blah, blah.**

**I DO own the story, plot, and, drum roll please, THE GUARDIANS!**

**Also, when submitting OCs, please follow the story plot or your OC will not be chosen**

* * *

><p><em>Redemption<em>

_October 17, 2014_

_ Andrew "Stormy" Stormflame_

_ The Guardians_

_The Arctic Tundra, Northern Russia_

* * *

><p>The year was 2014 and the first thing that hit once we got out of the long, cold boat ride was the freezing temperatures and blaring snowstorm of the arctic. The clouds that we hanging in the atmosphere were not moving and allowed no sunlight to pass through the tiniest hole. I covered my face with my arm to block some of the snow that had passed through by 4 – layer scarf, though the snow had gotten too deep, had melted, and already freezing my ass off.<p>

Then my fellow companions came out after me. First off, my beautiful ally, Alicia. She was the risk taker of our small group of three, but she also had a sense of seriousness when needed. She stood around six feet tall, had chocolate brown eyes and hair, a medium - light skin tone, and perfect, usually pink (Not including now), lips. The second person to come off the boat was our captain and expedition leader, a Russian named Nikolai Cerenkov. He was a natural born leader with many great physical attributes such as endurance, mountain climbing, and survival. He was a veteran of the War in Afghanistan and is a colonel of the 51st Airborne Division. He stood a few inches taller than me at 6 foot eight, had medium skin tone, black hair and eyes and many battle scars sketched across his face.

Why were we here, well that's a long story. It all started during the War of the Spiral where 50 kids from the United States, though, to contrary belief, we didn't just somehow got transported somewhere. No, we got _teleported_ to a place called Wizard City. There, the 50 of were called The Guardians, the person who sent us there, our teacher and mentor, Merle Ambrose had given us a chance to be something special, so we had learned wizardry in one of the Seven Schools of Magic. Alicia and I were trained in the School of Storm, we were known as Diviners. Anyways, it was a much more dangerous journey than we had anticipated. In the first year of service, 75% of us had fallen. After another month, there was 5 of us. And soon it became 3, Alicia, Gabriel Legendblood, and I. Eventually, during our final battle against a foe by the name of Morganthe, the Umbra Queen, Gabriel sacrificed himself to allow me to kill Morganthe once and for all.

Though, since the Spiral hates me, Ambrose, decided to attempt an assignation on us. So, we faked our deaths, and got shot in the process. To this day, we are considered dead to the Spiral, and now, hopefully, is our chance to come back, and show Ambrose's true figure to the Spiral.

"So, this is the North Pole." I said; look at the scenery, which was pretty much snow.

"Da, this is da place my friend." Nikolai said with his usual tone; no emotion.

"Okay, so how far is Base Camp from here?" I asked him. Instead, Alicia answered the question.

"We're about 10 clicks (kilometers) south of Base Camp," Alicia said while chattering her teeth.

"So we got a long way to go in a short time frame." I summarized. Nikolai nodded.

"Da, let's start heading out now." Nikolai said and started dragging our supplies of the boat.

"Andrew!" Alicia whispered, signaling me to come over to her.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Do you really think we can trust Nikolai? I mean, ever since what happened at Cyclopes Lane…"

"Don't worry; we're more prepared this time. Plus, we still have The Stone."

"Yea, I still don't get why we have that."

"Eh, we will soon. The Arctic is supposed to be the best place to use it, at least according to The Prophecy."

"Well, let's just hope it is," she then turned to me and put her 'head' on my coat, "I- I just want to go home. I want to learn Storm, and I want to be with my family."

I patted her on the back, "It's okay, and we'll be there soon enough. I mean, it's not like anything evil from the Spiral has tracked us here." First and foremost, a dumbasses move, "Also, we got each other to protect ourselves." Probably under the scarf she had smiled, but I couldn't see any movement due to the thickness of the scarf.

"Hey! Is anyone going to help me out?" Nikolai yelled at us irritably. I gave a smirk before running towards Nikolai and help unpack what was left and began to head off towards Base Camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my first, and very short chepter, hopefully I can get another one out by tomorrow. Anyways, OCs.<strong>

**Name**

**Age**

**Primary School**

**Secondary School (More if applies)**

**The Guardians or Arena Knights (4 for each of the categories, Anera Knights are EVIL! Though, I must have some)**

**Pet**

**Appearance**

**Biography**

**Personality**

**Battle Style**

**Level**

**Anyother information**

**PFC. RR99862**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my reviewers and readers it is I, Major General RR99862. Well, you probably know by know that this is a new chapter so let's cut to the chase.**

**+Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**+Standard Claimer Applies**

**OCs featured: Mason and Saffron. I will put in more OCs later **

**OC Submission Status: 1 more Guardian and 3 more Arena Knights (Sorry for the misspell on the form)**

* * *

><p><em>Revelations<em>

_October 17, 2014 – 15:56:06_

_Andrew "Stormy" Stormflame_

_The Guardians_

_The Arctic __Tundra__, Northern Russia_

* * *

><p>You know, things are never as smooth as expected, at least in most cases. My case in the Arctic is the worst example of things going smoothly.<p>

Everything was going perfectly fine until we reached about 3 clicks away from the Base Camp; we had just eaten part of our reserve food supply due to the long and treacherous walk we did.

"Hey, Nikolai?" I asked Nikolai.

"Yes my friend?" He answered.

"How long is it until we hit Faddyevsky Island?"

"Eh, maybe 10-15 minutes in this weather, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

Nikolai gave me a suspicious look before turning away and began to light a cigar. I then got up and went over to Alicia.

"It's close." I told her. She gave me what looked to be a smile.

"Thank God. Hopefully we can avenge all who have fallen in the War of the Spiral." She said.

"Yea, I hope so too." I then heard an urgent yell from Nikolai.

"My friends come here! You need to see this!" I then helped Alicia up and started jogging towards Nikolai.

"What is it?" I asked Nikolai. He then pointed at what I was supposed to see, "Oh shit." What was there was a dark portal, around 14 foot in circumference and a dark purplish color swirling around. Then, out of nowhere, two people came out, a male and female.

The male was around 6 foot 5 in height, had dark brown hair and a tint of dark circle under his eyes. He seemed to radiate a cold, helpless aura while around him, and his eyes. Those bloodshot, cold, deep, painful eyes probably scared the living shit of every person he looked at. Instantly when I looked at him, I knew two things. One, he was a Death Wizard, probably here for Alicia and I. And two, he would instantly bring us trouble when he comes to us. Though, that wasn't the worst part about. The worst part is the hostage he held.

The female he was holding hostage was around 5 foot 10 in height, had lengthened black hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing torn and battered black and dark green robes that seemed to originate from the Spiral. Her faced, what seemed beautiful before, was bruised, cut, and battered. Somehow, she seemed familiar to me, though, I couldn't remember the name. I shook away the though before turning my head towards the Death student, cautiously avoiding eye contact.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded the male. All he did was give a smirk and threw the girl towards our vicinity.

"That's a message from the Arena Knights," He stated with no emotion whatsoever, "Don't mess with us this time, and you won't be harmed." He then casually walked back into the portal and left us.

I looked at the girl's face. Even bruised and battered, I could still recognize it, but the name I was still unable to grasp ahold of.

I kneeled down next to her, "Are you okay?" That was a stupid question.

"Yea," She whispered.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked her.

"S-Saffron Drake." That's where I knew her from. My mind flashed back to an earlier memory with the Guardians.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback summary<em>

_January 17, 2010 – 12:54:23_

_Andrew "Stormy" Stormflame_

_The Guardians_

* * *

><p><em>It had been a time of panic. War had been starting to stir in the Spiral and foes long forgotten had started to resurrect. Eventually, the situation had become so bad that the Guardians, Wizards City's elite wizard commandos had to split up into seven groups, or legions, as they were called by Ambrose. <em>

_The First Legion was the elite of the elite consisting of Andrew Stormflame, Alicia Stormpetal, Gabriel Legendblood, Alex Fireblade, Sophia Earthblossom, and Saffron Drake. The 7 were weaved together like a family. Without one, there could not be another. Then the first casualty came. The seven had been fighting off waves of cats, getting more and more tired with each passing second, then transport arrived to pick them up. Tragically, there was one too many to fit in the blimp, so Saffron sacrificed herself to let them away. And that was thought to be the first casualty of the First Legion, or so it seemed._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback summary end<em>

* * *

><p>"How can you be Saffron Drake, we saw you get killed by the cats four years ago." I said, still not believing what I was hearing.<p>

She gave a small chuckle, "Once I got captured by them. My father found me."

"Who's your father?" Alicia asked her softly.

"M-M" She tried to say.

"Who?" I questioned, "Marlon? Maverick? Malistaire" Saffron nodded at the last one I had said. I swallowed hard, "You mean the bitch Malistaire who sent the Spiral twirling in chaos? The Malistaire that who gave us war! THE MALISTAIRE THAT KILLED THE GUARDIANS!"

She began to give a small tear, "Yep, that one. H- he let me go. He let living in hiding." She gave a small smile, "I even helped you guys escape."

"How?" Alicia asked.

Saffron chuckled, "Don't you ever wonder how you guys kept on living with the flesh wound that Ambrose gave you? I patched it up for you guys once you hit Earth. T-" Saffron began to speak in gibberish before going limp. Quickly, I checked her pulse. It was faint, but still there.

"The closest hospital is five minutes away my friend, we need to get her out of this weather." Nikolai stated before hefting her over his shoulder. Just then did I realize that Nikolai was standing right behind us the whole time, listening on our conversation about the Guardians. I gulped thinking of the consequences, but then got back to the current situation.

"Lead the way Captain." I told Nikolai. He gave me a smirk and started jogging towards the hospital with Alicia and I following close behind.

After a few minutes of the treacherous terrain, we finally reached the hospital where Saffron was put in the E.R. on life support. Just looking at her state made me shiver, she was so battered from that Death wizard, it was just insane. I then saw Nikolai walking up to me and taking a seat, I already knew what he was wanting.

"Do you want the full story or a recap?" I asked Nikolai.

"How long is the full story?" He asked.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, I said, "Pretty long actually."

Nikolai shrugged his shoulders, "I got time."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, looks like Mason held Saffron hostage as a example of what the Arena Knights can do to a personwizard/highly trained suburban wizard commando. So yea, some surprises in the next chapter and hopefully, soon, Andrew, Alicia, and Saffron can head back to Wizard City.**

**R&R**

**P.S. Did anyone see the Giants-Packers game? Packers ALMOST lost dammit.**

**Major General RR99862**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rapidus**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello homies, it's time for another The Guardians: Redemption brought to you by Major General RR99862. With this chapter comes some, unfortunate, news. I will be gone for most of Winter Break vacationing, at a place you don't need to know stalkers. Then, once we get back, I have a party to go to, and then I have to get braces. Now isn't that wonderful. So, this might be the third-to-last chapter until New Years. Also guys, or the peeps who keep on reviewing (You guysgals rock) please, please, please, PLEASE spread the news about this story? For me who is going to get braces soon?_**

* * *

><p>+Standard Disclaimer Applies<p>

+Standard Claimer Applies

* * *

><p><em>October 17, 2014 – 20:14:52<em>

_Andrew "Stormy" Stormflame_

_The Guardians_

_The Arctic __Tundra, Northern Russia_

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. <em>The beat of the heart monitor was the only thing making noise for many minutes as I finished my tale to Nikolai, whom had looked like he had heard news that he would die within the hour. Nikolai shook and clutched his head, probably trying to understand was just told to him, "So, basically, what you're telling me is that you're a wizard in a wizard army called the Guardians, whom fought against rogue wizards trying to destroy this 'Spiral', won, then almost got killed by your former master/mentor."

I looked at him blankly for a few moments, and then said, "I could have just said that instead of speaking for 5 hours."

Nikolai chuckled, "Da my friend, da." Just then a nurse came into the room to do another routine check-up on Saffron.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" I said to the nurse.

"Yes?" She asked without moving to look at me.

"Um, how long will she be able to walk by?" I asked. The nurse chuckled at me.

"Sweetie, she won't be able to walk for months with her injuries," the nurse turned to me, "How did she get these wounds anyways?"

I gulped thinking of a lie as fast as my brain could think. Thankfully Nikolai stepped in for me, "Polar bear ma'am."

She gave us a questioning look, "I see. Well, I'll be back in a couple of minutes to do some x-rays on her."

"Okay." I said as she left the room and pulled out my small deck of cards.

"What's that?" Nikolai asked suspiciously.

"My deck; I just need to find Satyr, distract the nurse for me please." Nikolai nodded before standing guard outside the door. I kept on flipping through the 60+ cards I had in my deck, "Where is it? Where is it?" After a couple more seconds, I found the card and threw it up in the air where it levitated in front of me.

"Satyrus!" I chanted. The card then flipped around and spewed a satyr. The satyr then did a magical and ritual dance at Saffron while playing a song on its windpipes before doing a backflip and going back into the card. I looked at the heartbeat monitor, the beeps where louder and more consistent than before. I let out a sigh, looking at the satyr's hard work.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked the stunned Nikolai who was behind me.

I let out a grin, "That's what we call magic boy." Nikolai smirked at me before the nurse came barging in.

The nurse seemed stunned; she saw that Saffron made a huge improvement in health in a five minute span of time. She then looked at Saffron's features; her face seemed to be rid of scars, bruises, etc. Her robes looked like they were just bought a couple minutes ago, and she was stirring violently. Saffron fluttered her emerald eyes, "What happened? Where am I?"

The nurse looked at the most suspicious person in the room, by of which, her standards meant me, "How did this happen?"

I shrugged, "Magic?"

The nurse seemed to sputter on her words before finally making out, "I – I n-need to get the doctor." She then rushed off into the hallway.

I looked around the hallways outside before muttering one of the passive spells, a spell of which needed no cards, but only helped the group outside of battle, "Serpo!"

"Andrew? Where did you go?" Nikolai asked. The spell had worked. Sneak, a very useful passive spell that could turn him and others unable to see with the naked eye.

"Negato!" I once again muttered while touching Nikolai on the arm. Nikolai jumped, stunned that I had appeared in front of him.

After he cooled down he asked me, "How did you do that my friend?"

"Passive spell. Useful, blah, blah, we need to get Saffron out of here. Now." I told him

"Andrew? Other guy? Where did you go?" Saffron said scanning the room.

"Saffron, we're in Serpo right now. We're getting you out of here." I then motioned Nikolai to follow me and help me help her up. After helping her get up, I asked her, "Can you walk okay?" All she did was nod. "Good, now follow me. We're going to get Alicia and get the hell out of dodge."

Searching around a small hospital is actually not an easy task. We had to stay hidden and not make any noise so that we wouldn't blow our cover, and search for someone in a crappy-ass hospital. Though, finding her was quite easy. I knew she loved meat pie, and what do you know, she was at the cafeteria eating meat pie.

Sneaking up behind her, I touched her head and whispered, "Negato!" She looked back at us and jumped up due to us being there and watching her eat meat pie. After she calmed down, I told her the situation about Nikolai and how we had to get out of here and get back to Wizard City. She packed her meat pie in some tin foil before following us to Faddyevsky Island.

* * *

><p>The walk there was treacherous as a snowstorm had surged in as we left the hospital and the immense amount on snow it was producing was blocking our view to 3 feet in length.<p>

"Come on my friends, it's only a few hundred meters away now!" Nikolai exclaimed. There was good news and bad news to that. The good news was that were almost there. The bad news is a few hundred meters took around 15 minutes in the snowstorm.

Though all those tough challenges, we made to Faddyevsky Island, the major gateway to Wizard City for smugglers. With my shaking, freezing hand, I took out the small pebble that Sophia had given all those years ago, just in case. Well, Sophia just saved our asses. I turned back to Nikolai before giving him a quick hug, "Thanks for everything man."

Nikolai nodded, "You too my friend." I then turned towards Saffron and Alicia who were awaiting the portal.

"You girls ready?" I asked them. Cautiously they nodded, knowing how much energy was needed for making a portal. I closed my eyes and focused all my magical energy onto the Rock.

"It's starting to work." Alicia muttered, trying to be loud enough so people could hear, but not enough to break my concentration. Eventually, when it seemed no more of my energy could be drained, the Rock snapped back and opened a blue and black swirling portal.

"Holy shit" Nikolai stated. Holy shit it was, my energy felt more drained than ever before, but the ability to let myself go back was enough to give me a boost. I then walked to the portal, turned to get my last look of Earth, waved my good-bye to Nikolai, and allowed myself to fall into the portal before blacking out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's chap 3. R&amp;R, and remember spread the story around!<strong>_

_**MW3**_

_**Major General RR99862**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update homies. I had to do a shit-load of exams this week and I'm rushing to get a new chapter in before I leave on va-K. So it'll be a while without an update and hopefully, once I get back, I'll send you a new update. **

**+Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**+Standard Claimer Applies**

**Also, after looking at my story stats, it seems that popularity of this story is plummeting. So, if this doesn't improve fast, it might take longer for me to update.**

* * *

><p><em>(In green digital letters in a slow typewriting motion) <em>

_Rebirth_

_July 18, 2009 – 8:09:43 (Wizard City Time)_

_Andrew "Stormy" Stormflame_

_The Guardians_

_Somewhere in Golem Court, Wizard City__ _ _

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cave, surrounded by columns and a torch in the middle. The floor, instead of rocky, seemed to have a cosmetic feel, like, as if the floor had seemed to come from a different world. The place seemed very unfamiliar to me, yet, somewhere inside of me, it felt like I had arrived home after a long day.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered, still studying the cave's features. With a wobbly, uncoordinated motion, I lifted myself up and got a better look. After doing a 90 degree turn to the left, I found two figures seemingly passed out on the floor. I hobbled over there with a great amount of energy to find that it was both Alicia and Saffron. "Well, isn't this my lucky day," I thought, "I found the two people I need to find and now I got to get them out of here without attracting any attention. Joy."

Though, right before I casted the passive spell needed, I saw Alicia start to stir, getting more and more violent with each passing moment. In no time at all, she started to flutter her brown eyes open. Immediately she looked up, "Hi Stormy"

I gave a small chuckle, "You know, Sophia used to call me that." Sophia Lifepetal was one of the Guardians finest. She was headstrong and perseverant and never stopped until she got what she wanted. Though, early in the war, she had become a double agent after being missing for 6 months. Eventually she betrayed us in Celestia, killing Alex for the second casualty for the First Legion. In the end she begged for mercy, so Gabe, against orders, gave her a quick, humane death for our third casualty.

"Yea, I know." She said while giving a distant stare to the torch.

"Then, why are you calling me Stormy?" I asked her.

"You know Sophia liked you, a lot" Alicia told me, I nodded.

"Of course, why though?"

"Because I think I feel the same way about someone too." She said softly.

"Who?" I asked (1) her.

She looked at me like I was stupid, before signaling for me to come closer. After sitting down I once again asked, "Who?"

Alicia got herself set up into a sitting position before tackling me down and giving me a deep kiss, "You, know get that through your large head Andrew." She smiled and kept her arms wrapped around my neck and laid on me.

A few moments later, we both heard a soft moan, "Where am I?" Alicia quickly got off of me as we both got into a sitting position.

"Welcome to the party." Alicia greeted Saffron. Saffron gave her a glare before getting up, "So, where are we going to now?"

"Well first where are we?" I asked out loud. Nobody knew the answer as we all looked at the small exit area to our right and Saffron's left.

"Ready to go out?" Alicia asked. Saffron and I nodded simultaneously before we all stood up and began walking outside.

* * *

><p><em>Rebirth<em>

_July 18, 2009 – 8:11:13 (Wizard City Time)_

_Andrew "Stormy" Stormflame_

_The Guardians_

_Golem Court, Wizard City_

* * *

><p><em>This is wrong.<em> That's what I first felt as I walked outside. I already knew that we were in Golem Court, but it seemed to feel wrong. The streets weren't cheery and there were no sounds of laughter or cheer. It seemed just to be a large space of grief, misery, and nothingness.

"What the hell happened to golem Court?" asked Alicia.

"I have no f****n clue." Replied Saffron.

"Should we head to the Commons?" I asked them. Both of them shrugged as we all went walking to the Commons.

* * *

><p><em>Rebirth<em>

_July 18, 2009 – 8:12:52 (Wizard City Time)_

_Andrew "Stormy" Stormflame_

_The Guardians_

_The Commons, Wizard City_

* * *

><p>The Commons had the same feel as Golem Court, sad and lonely. It seemed that no discoveries were to be made until we heard a loud voice near the center of the Commons.<p>

"Witches and Wizards of all ages, the headmaster has an announcement for new law to be placed!" A small man in a robe announced.

Many wizards muttered, "Great", "Again?", or "That's the third time this week!" Now, I was starting to get angry.

"By order of the Law of July 18th, 2009, it states that all witches and wizards in Ravenwood will be limited to a dormitory, only. No refunds will be included on recent or old housing bought. You must move out by the 20th or you shall be thrown in the dungeon." The small man then teleported away with angry wizards discussing what had happened.

"I can't believe this is what Wizard city has become." I said with anger clearly in my voice.

"Yea," Saffron stated, "How could this have happened in five months?"

"We could only guess now," Alicia said in a despising tone, "It makes me want to kill him more now."

Just then a light bulb flashed in my head, "We can't defeat Ambrose alone, we need the people's help. We need to do something we should have done when we lost over half of our Guardians."

I then took a small breath and said something that would forever change the history of Wizard City, "We need to rebuild the Guardians."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this crappy update, just need something in fast, so here we are. Next chapter more OCs and some of my new OCs.<strong>

**Hasta luego!**

**FNG RR99862 **


End file.
